Love Closet
by Nekoichi
Summary: While dealing with a demon that somehow got into True Cross Academy, Bon and Rin end up getting locked up in a closet together...Bon x Rin ONE-SHOT Yaoi Warning!


**Love Closet**

**Summary: ****While dealing with a demon that somehow got into True Cross Academy, Bon and Rin end up getting locked up in a closet together.**

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated MA for 18+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or the characters of Blue Exorcist and that goes for the rest of this fanfic as well...**

**This Oneshot is dedicated to ChrisSG10!**

**Bon X Rin**

**L. C. ONESHOT**

''Stop moving around!''

''You're the one who won't stay still!''

Rin growled in annoyance as he tried to shift around in the small space he was stuck in, it was dark and he felt cramped inside the closet he and Bon were hiding in. The striped haired bastard pulled him into the closet just in time before the demon they were chasing ran passed it. Apparently it has a bad habit of spitting acid at its prey.

''How the hell did that thing even get past the barriers?'' Bon mumbled to himself in confusion as he moved a little but accidently stepped on Rin's foot, the blue haired male yelped in pain then turned to glare at the other in the dark.

''Stop moving dumbass!''

A tick of anger appeared on Bon's forehead, ''What? You're the dumbass!''

''Oh really? Am I the one that decided we should hide in a closet that locks from the outside?'' Rin pointed out and Bon blinked at him before realizing the other was right.

''Tch, well you were the one that pissed it off with those stupid flames of yours-Which I may had, had no effect on it!''

''It's body was too thick! If I had more time to fight it I could have won!''

''You were the one that ran away in the first place!''

''Shut up you stupid demon! You're being too loud''

''Why does that matter, not like we have to hide any more-oh wait, I almost forgot we're stuck in here!'' Rin hissed then shifted again so he could move in front of the door. It's been over a good hour now, and he was sure the other Exwires have dealt with the rampaging demon. Then again it was pretty strong...but they have Yukio with them so no worries right?

''Would you stop moving!'' Bon growled in annoyance and reached out to grab at Rin, but unfortunately grabbed the demon's tail instead by accident.

''Kyahh!-What the hell! Let go of that!'' Rin said in a shocked tone as he looked over is shoulder at the other male, Bon simply blinked in confusion then looked down at the tail in his hand before smirking and giving it another squeeze. ''Stop~! I said let go!'' Rin turned the best he could in the closet and attempted to punch the other in the face but missed when Bon tugged at his extra appendage.

''Hunh...didn't know a demon's tail was this sensitive...come to think about it...the class could probably learn a lot more if we used you as a test subject'' Bon chuckled as he looked down at the shorter male. Cocking his head a little when Rin didn't respond from where he was leaning forward on the closet door. ''Oi...Rin..? Rin-?'' Bon suddenly stiffened and his eyes widen as he felt Rin's body back up on him.

Rin shivered slightly and looked over his shoulder a bit, his face reddened at the cheeks, and his eyes half lidded somewhat. Bon swallowed nervously as he looked at the blunette expression. ''Tha fuck you staring at?'' Rin asked as he glared at Bon, ''Let go of my tail already...'' his voice was low and a bit shaken as he panted lightly.

Bon stared back in awe, he could literally feel the heat radiating off the other male in front of him. ''Oi...do you have a fever or something?''

Rin blinked then scowled, ''Why the hell would I?'' he snapped and tried to move away but couldn't in such small confines.

''Cause...ya feel really hot...'' Bon replied, his hand holding the male's tail still, he could feel the heat running into his hand from it. His other free hand move to touch Rin's back, causing Rin to stiffen considerably. ''Your whole body is getting hot...and you're giving off some weird smell too...'' in truth it smelt kinda nice...

''Stop touching me!'' Rin raged, his tail twitching in Bon's hand while causing the male to squeeze it again, ''Ahh~!'' Rin suddenly moaned but quickly covered his mouth and looked at the other with wide eyes. Bon was returning the expression, shocked at the sound that Rin just made. ''S-stop looking at me! Your weirding me out...'' Rin said behind his hands as Bon continued to stare, his mind slowly trying to process what he just heard and seen.

''Hey Rin...''

''What now...''

''Are you...turned on whenever I do this...?'' he pulled on the demon teen's tail again which elicited a moan from Rin. The smaller male shivered again, leaning back on Bon as he stood behind him. Rin squirmed a bit then gasped, looking over his shoulder, ''Are you-! Are you hard!'' Rin shouted in disbelief more than asking a question. Which made Bon realize he was sporting a tent in his pants, he sucked his teeth as he glared down at the bulge that was amazingly nestled between Rin's ass cheeks.

''Fuck...its only because ya keep moving around...'' he tugged on Rin's tail again.

''Ahhhh~~~!''

''It's your fault...'' he husked then grinned a bit, ''You're gonna have ta fix it...'' the moment the old male didn't care why he was acting in such a way, it's not like he doesn't find Rin attractive...he just never thought about it to much. He somehow started falling for the demon after he save him from Leaper that attacked him when they were in the training grounds after Professor Tsubaki left the class. Since then he couldn't help but think about Rin, even after he found out about Rin being a son of Satan himself.

His free hand moved to reach around the smaller body and cup Rin's crotch, ''You're hard too ya know...''

Rin flinch then exhaled heavily, his face seemed flustered red from embarrassment, the demon unable to really understand he situation he was in right now. ''Would you stop already...it feels weird...when you touch me...'' there wasn't much heat or anger in his words, more like hidden defeat.

''Don't tell me...you still a virgin?''

''S-Shut the hell up already! Your so fucking annoying!'' over his shoulder then Bon yanked at his tail for punishment, causing the blunette to make a slight keening sound out of pain and pleasure.

''Heh, this is gonna be way too fun...I bet ya never even took Sex Ed classes before...''

''...What's a Sex Ed class?''

''Seriously!'' Bon gawked in disbelief then shook his head, ''Whatever...sense we're both hard, I'll show you how to have sex...''

Rin furrowed his brows, ''We're both guys you dumbass!''

''So, I'll just show you how two guys have sex then...'' he said simply, ignoring the 'dumbass' comment then proceeded to move his hand to Rin's belt so he could undo it.

''Hey-Hey! Where do you think your touching?'' Rin yelled as he felt his pants become loosen and then fall to his ankles along with his underwear, he looked back at Bon from where he was leaning forward on the locked closet door. He felt a shiver run through his body a little as Bon cupped his right ass cheek, then moved to touch his heated cock on the other side. ''Annhhh...''

''...Your already dripping pre-cum..'' the brunette muttered as he wrapped his fingers around Rin's member and began to stroke it, Rin squirmed again, trembling under in front of him. The blunette's hands bracing on the door for support as Bon ran his thumb on the slit on the head of his cock.

''Does it feel good?''

Rin stayed silent, not answering the other until his tail was given another squeeze, Rin let out a weak moan, while his nails scratched into the door.

''Must be a 'yes'...'' he muttered then moved to of his fingers to his mouth to suck on them a while, Rin's ear twitched and he looked back curiously. Watching as Bon slicked up his two fingers, his brown eye met Rin's blue. He then slipped the digits out his mouth and moved them so he could slick them in between Rin's ass globes.

''Ack-that feels gross-stop it!'' he hissed but Bon ignored him and prodded the boy's virgin entrance before pushing in one digit. ''Ahh! Fuck! That hurts!'' Rin moved his hips forward to et away from the other male but Bon yanked his tail to keep him in place.

''Just hold still, it'll feel better in a sec...'' he pumped his finger inside the other a few times then slipped in his second finger which caused Rin to wince out of pain. Bon mentally cursed then moved his fingers around, searching out for something.

''Ah! Oh shit!'' Rin gasped and Bon lifted a brow in confusion, ''Do...Do it again~! Please!'' the blunette said in a trembling voice, his ass lifting a bit while his tail was stiff upward.

Bon smirked then moved his fingers again, ''Ah oh fuck! Ahhh~!'' Rin wiggled his hips a little, making Bon chuckle, ''Ya like that don'tcha?'' he asked but Rin merely moaned lowly.

''Tch...'' Bon sucked his teeth then slipped his fingers out of the other's now prepared hole.

''No! Why did you take it out?'' Rin demanded, Bon laughed, ''You should hear yourself'' the brunette said as he undid the zipper of his pants so his cock can spring free. Rin'd eyes widen and he gulped a little.

''Wait... there's no way that's gonna fit...'' he mumbled with worry as he stared at the engorged cock.

''Yeah I thought so too...but...'' Bon mused as he spat in his hand then jerked himself off a bit, his cock was pulsing and twitching in his hand, beads of pre-cum were already pearling at the tip. He grinned as he positioned himself, prodding his dick at Rin's puckered entrance.

''W-Wait!'' the demon yelled but a bit too late as Bon moved his hips forward, forcing his cock into the tight enclosed heated walls of Rin's insides. ''Gaaaahhhhh-!'' Rin screamed but was cut short by Bon when the larger male covered his mouth.

''Shhh, ya don't want that 'thing' coming back and attacking us while we're like this do you?'' Bon asked in a hushed tone as he pulled Rin off the door a little. The blunette's body was twitching uncontrollably, the demon's cock bobbing with interest. ''Fuck, your squeezin' my dick so much'' Bon panted heavily then pulled his hips away so his cock slid out half way. He could literally feel heat rolling off the blunette under him. He waited a bit longer, until Rin stopped trembling before slamming back inside him. ''Shit, I didn't know demons can get so wet like this...'' the aria exorcist cursed under his breath.

''Mmmm~mnn~'' Rin moaned behind his fingers, his eyes were braced closed as pain slowly purged into pleasure. His tongue flicked out to slick along the larger male's fingers, causing them to pull away a little. Bon watched fascinated as Rin began to suckle on his fingers, then pulled them away after a heat beat or two, and releasing Rin's tail. ''You can save that for later'' Bon commented as Rin opened his eyes and sent him a wanton expression.

He then gripped Rin's hips tightly with both hands before slipping his dick out the male once again and slamming into him.

''Annnhh~~~!'' Rin cried out in pleasure as Bon repeated the action, thrusting into his body with vigorous power and strength, ''Ahhh~s-so good~!'' Rin hiccupped and tears formed in his eyes as his brows furrowed from the pleasure he was receiving. ''Ahhhh...Nhhggg...B-Bon~~''

''Call me by my real name...'' Bon gritted out as he gave a particularly harsh thrust, squelching sounds bounced off the closet walls, along with Rin's moans and both their pants. The air inside the tiny space was becoming suffocating with heat, and lust.

''Ahh-feels g-goooood~~Ry-Ryuji~~33'' Rin shuddered, his ass lifted as Bon's cock continued to abuse his tight little pink hole. His tail swayed in the air in front of Bon, but the brunette didn't bother moving it out the way. His brown eyes were on Rin as he writhed under him, his face beet red and a light sweat clinging to both their bodies.

''Right there! Oh fuck! Oh kami~~!'' Bon chuckled at the words Rin was rambling, the irony of a demon talking about kami was a bit amusing. He winced as he felt Rin tighten around his dick, ''I think-I think I'm gonna cum!'' he hissed, his nails digging into the door now, creating gashes.

''Then cum...'' Bon growled under his breath, a hand slipping in front of Rin to grasp around his neglected manhood and stroke him off.

''Ahh so close! Anhhh~Ahhh-I'm cumming~I'm cumming Ryuji~~~!'' Rin screamed out and his cock twitched in Bon's hand before spewing it's thick release into the males hand. Rin slumped forward as his legs felt like jelly.

''Oi!'' Bon yelled as he felt his cock pulled from the spasming hot tunnel as Rin collapsed onto his knees, shivering in pleasure. ''You idiot! I wasn't done yet!'' Bon ranted in annoyance and anger. His large cock still erect and in need of attention.

Rin's ears perked a little and he shifted so he could turn to face the other male slowly, half lidded eyes looked up at Bon then he smiled, Bon blinked in confusion. ''What's so funny?'' Rin didn't answer as he leaned forward, still on his hands and knees then wrapped one hand around Bon's dick while the other cupped the teen's balls. ''Wha-What the hell...'' he murmured as Rin kissed the head of his cock then gave it a few coy licked before opening his mouth to slip just the head inside his wet hot cavern.

Bon clench his teeth and backed up into some of the supplies in the closet but stood still enough as Rin suckled and licked at his dick. ''Oh shit...'' he cursed as Rin began to go lower and bob his head, slicking his saliva over the pulsing organ. Bon bucked his hips a little causing Rin to freeze up a bit, the A grade student then bucked again and Rin moaned around his cock, causing vibrations to run throughout it. ''Ah shit...where the hell you learn to do this...?'' he asked, smirking because he knew Rin couldn't answer. He then slipped his fingers into the blunette's hair, pulling it a bit so Rin's bangs were out his face. Reminding him of the hair clip he gave the other. ''Almost there...'' he rumbled and rolled his hips so his cock went deeper into Rin's mouth.

The demon swallowed around the organ and hollowed his cheeks so he didn't choke as he let Bon fuck his face. ''Almost...almost...fuck..fuck fuck fuck!'' Bon chanted then suddenly yanked Rin's hair so his dick slipped out his mouth just in time for him to spill his white thick seed onto Rin's face. The blunette open his mouth and caught a little on his tongue, then licked Bon's cock clean while cum dribbled down his cheek and school uniform. ''Fuck yeah...'' Bon exhaled in satisfaction while Rin cleaned his spent cock and suckled on one of his balls.

''Ya cum taste funny...'' the blunette said finally after swallowing, and scowling a bit at Bon.

''So what...probably cause I've been masturbating too much lately...'' he said point blank and Rin curled his lip in disgust.

''Gross, I don't want to hear that!''

''Say's the one who just got fucked in the ass by muwah, and the one who sucked off another dude, as in me, muwah'' Bon grinned as he looked at the blunette with his brown eyes. Rin simply turned the other cheek, with his eyes closed, but his face flaming red.

''Whatever-''

Just then he door suddenly opened and shocked blue and brown eyes widen as they stared at their 'rescuer'.

''Oh my, seems you two were busy getting to know each other better...'' Mephisto grinned as he looked at his two students. Behind him was a pretty sober Shura and a stunned Yukio.

''Brother...''

Rin gave a nervous smile their way, while Bon was trying to fix his clothing. ''Uh...it's not what you think...I swear...''

Shura began to laugh her as off while Mephisto hummed to himself happily and twirl the closet key on his finger, ''Ah young love...''

Yukio was silent as he stared at his older brother, who was cover in cum, and a very guilty look Bon, then adjust his glasses, trying to hide the staining blush on his face.

''Right...care to tell me why you two were slacking off!''

EPILOGUE: In the end our dear two students received a month of detentions and extra training. The acid spitting demon was exterminated thanks to the team work of Izumo, Renzo, Konekomaru and Shiemi. Shura forgot about the incident after drinking too much one night. Yukio and Rin had to have the always very awkward 'the talk'. Bon decided to take a week worth of holy water baths before he pursued to have a healthy relationship with Rin. While, Mephisto had something new to gossip to Amaimon on his free time.

LINE

I hope you like it, cause I didn't intend for it to be this long, and I even threw in a bonus bj around the end. And like I said on my profile, I ain't on hiatus, I'm just not in a good mood thanks to FF. staff deleting Yaoi and Yuri related stories off the site, is all. Check me out on Deviant Art as Nekoichi379 ^ w ^


End file.
